Potop/Rozdział LXXXIII
Po rozmowie z Sakowiczem książę Bogusław udał się nazajutrz po południu wprost do miecznika rosieńskiego. — Panie mieczniku dobrodzieju! — rzekł na wstępie — zawiniłem ciężko ostatnim razem, bom się uniósł we własnym domu. Mea culpa... i tym większa, żem ten afront uczynił człowiekowi z rodu od wieków zaprzyjaźnionego z Radziwiłłami. Ale przychodzę błagać o przebaczenie. Niech szczere przyznanie waszmości panu za satysfakcję, mnie za pokutę wystarczy. Waszmość znasz od dawna Radziwiłłów, wiesz, żeśmy do przeprosin nieskorzy; wszelako, żem to wiekowi i powadze uchybił, pierwszy nie bacząc, ktom jest, przychodzę z powinną głową. A już też, stary przyjacielu naszego domu, dłoni mi, wierzę, nie umkniesz! To rzekłszy wyciągnął rękę, a miecznik, w którego duszy pierwszy impet już przeszedł, nie śmiał mu swej odmówić, choć podał ją ociągając się, i rzekł: — Wasza książęca mość, wróć nam wolność, a to będzie najlepsza kontentacja. — Jesteście wolni i możecie jechać, choćby dziś. — Dziękuję waszej książęcej mości — odrzekł zdziwiony miecznik. — Jedną tylko stawię kondycję, której, daj Bóg, żebyś nie odrzucił. — Jakąż to? — spytał z obawą miecznik. — Ażebyś chciał wysłuchać cierpliwie tego, coć powiem. — Jeżeli tak, tedy będę słuchał, chociażby do wieczora. — Nie dawaj mi zaraz responsu, jeno się namyśl godzinę albo i dwie. — Bóg widzi, że byłem wolność odzyskał, pragnę zgody. — Wolność waćpan dobrodziej odzyszczesz, nie wiem tylko, czy korzystać z niej zechcesz i czy ci pilno będzie opuścić moje progi. Rad bym, żebyś mój dom i całe Taurogi za swoje uważał, ale teraz słuchaj. Czy wiesz waszmość, mój drobrodzieju, dlaczegom się sprzeciwiał wyjazdowi panny Billewiczówny? Oto dlatego, żem odgadł, iż uciec po prostu chcecie, a ja takem się w synowicy waszmościnej rozkochał, iż byle ją widzieć, Hellespont bym co dzień przepływać gotów jako ów Leander dla Hery... Miecznik poczerwieniał na nowo w jednej chwili. -— Mnie to wasza książęca mość śmiesz mówić?... — Właśnie waszmości, mój szczególniejszy dobrodzieju. — Mości książę! Szukaj fortuny u dworek, a szlacheckiej dziewki nie tykaj, boć zasię! Możesz ją więzić, możesz do sklepu zamknąć, ale ci jej pohańbić nie wolno! — Pohańbić nie wolno — odrzekł książę — ale wolno pokłonić się staremu Billewiczowi i rzec mu: Słuchajcie, ojcze! dajcie mi swoją synowicę za żonę, bo mi żyć bez niej nijak. Miecznik tak zdumiał, że słowa przemówić nie mógł, przez czas jakiś tylko wąsami ruszał, a oczy wyszły mu na wierzch; potem jął je sobie pięściami przecierać i spoglądać to na księcia, to wokoło po komnacie, wreszcie rzekł: — We śnieli czy na jawie? — Nie śpisz, dobrodzieju, nie śpisz, a żebyś się jeszcze lepiej przekonał, toć powtórzę cum omnibus titulis: Ja, Bogusław książę Radziwiłł, koniuszy Wielkiego Księstwa Litewskiego, proszę ciebie, Tomasza Billewicza, miecznika rosieńskiego, o rękę synowicy twej, panny łowczanki Aleksandry. — Jakże to? Dla Boga! czyś wasza książęca mość rozważył? — Ja rozważyłem, teraz ty rozważ, dobrodzieju, czyli kawaler godzien panny... — Bo ze zdziwienia dech mi zaparło... — Poznaj, czylim miał jakowe niecnotliwe intencje... — I wasza książęca mość nie zważałbyś na stan nasz chudopacholski? — Tacyż to Billewicze tani, także to klejnot wasz szlachecki i starożytność rodu cenisz? Zali to Billewicz mówi? — Mości książę, wiem, że początków rodu naszego w Rzymie starożytnym szukać należy, ale... — Ale — przerwał książę — hetmanów ni kanclerzy nie macie. Nic to! elektorami wszakże jesteście, jako mój wuj brandenburski. Skoro w naszej Rzeczypospolitej szlachcic królem obran być może, to nie masz za wysokich progów na jego nogi. Ja, mój mieczniku, a da Bóg, mój stryjaszku, rodzę się z księżniczki brandenburskiej, ojciec mój z Ostrogskiej, ale dziad, wielkiej pamięci Krzysztof Pierwszy, ten, którego Piorunem zwali, hetman wielki, kanclerz i wojewoda wileński, żonaty był primo voto z Sobkówną; a dlatego mitra mu z głowy nie spadła, bo Sobkówna była szlachcianka, tak zacnie urodzona jak i inne. Za to gdy nieboszczyk rodzic z elektorówną się żenił, to wydziwiano, że na godność nie pamięta, chociaż z panującym domem się łączył. Taka u was diabla szlachecka pycha. No, dobrodzieju, przyznaj, że nie myślisz, żeby Sobek od Billewicza był lepszy? No?... Tak mówiąc począł książę klepać z wielką poufałością pana miecznika po łopatce, a szlachcic zmiękł jak wosk i odrzekł: — Bóg waszej książęcej mości zapłać za zacne intencje... Ciężar spada z serca! Ej, mości książę, żeby jeszcze nie różnica wiary!... — Ksiądz katolicki będzie ślub dawał, innego ja sam nie chcę. — Całe życie będziem za to wdzięczni, bo tu chodzi o błogosławieństwo boże, którego pewnie by Pan Jezus umknął, gdyby jaki paskudnik... Tu ugryzł się w język pan miecznik, bo zmiarkował, że nieprzyjemną dla księcia rzecz chciał powiedzieć, lecz Bogusław ani zauważył, owszem, uśmiechnął się łaskawie i dodał: — I co do potomstwa nie będę się upierał, bo nie masz takiej rzeczy, której bym dla tej waszej śliczności nie uczynił... Miecznika twarz rozjaśniła się, jakby na nią promienie słońca padły. — Już też Bóg tej błaźnicy nie poskąpił urody... Prawda jest! Bogusław znów poklepał go po ramieniu i pochyliwszy się szlachcicowi do ucha, począł szeptać: — A że pierwszy będzie chłopak, to ja ręczę, i malowanie, nie chłopak! — Chi! chi!.. — Bo nie może inny być z Billewiczówny. — Z Billewiczówny za Radziwiłłem — dodał miecznik rozkoszując się połączeniem tych nazwisk. — Chi! chi! Ot, będzie huczek na całej Żmudzi... A co panowie Sicińscy, nasi nieprzyjaciele, powiedzą, gdy Billewicze tak wyrosną? Wszakże to oni nawet starego pułkownika nie zostawili w spokoju, choć to był mąż rzymskiego pokroju, od całej Rzeczypospolitej uwielbiany. — Wyścigamy ich ze Żmudzi, mości mieczniku! — Boże wielki, Boże miłosierny, niezbadane są wyroki Twoje, ale jeżeli w wyrokach Twoich leży, aby panowie Sicińscy popękali z inwidii... Bądź wola Twoja! — Amen! — dorzucił Bogusław. — Mości książę! nie bierzże za złe, iż się w godność nie obwijam, jako przystoi temu, którego o dziewkę proszą, i że zbyt jawnie radość okazuję... Lecz owo żyliśmy w strapieniu, nie wiedząc, co nas czeka, i wszystko najgorzej sobie tłumacząc. Przyszło do tego, żeśmy i waszą książęcą mość źle sądzili, aż naraz pokazuje się, że strachy i posądzenia były niesłuszne i że pierwszemu uwielbieniu folgę dać można. To, mówię waszej książęcej mości, jakoby kto brzemię z ramion zdjął... — Zali i panna Aleksandra tak mnie sądziła? — Ona? Choćbym Cyceronem był, jeszcze bym jej poprzedniej admiracji dla waszej książęcej mości godnie opisać nie umiał... Tak myślę, że cnota w niej jeno i przyrodzona jakowaś nieśmiałość afektom stała na przeszkodzie. Ale gdy się dowie o szczerych waszej książęcej mości intencjach, tedy jestem pewien, że sercu zaraz cugli popuści, a ono bryknąć na pastwisko miłości z największym impetem nie omieszka. — Cyceron by tego ozdobniej nie umiał wyrazić! — odrzekł Bogusław. — Bo przy szczęściu i wymowa się znajdzie. Lecz skoro wasza książęca mość tak wdzięcznie wszystkiego, co prawię, słuchać raczysz, tedy już do ostatka będę szczery. — Bądź szczery, panie mieczniku... — Bo choć to dziewka młoda, ale hic mulier i przy męskim zgoła umyśle, dziw, jak charakterna. Tam, gdzie niejeden by doświadczony człek się zawahał, ona ani się namyśli. Co złe, to na lewo, co dobre, na prawo... a sama też na prawo. Słodkie to niby, a jak raz sobie drogę obierze, chociażby armaty, na nic! bo już nie zboczy. W dziada i we mnie się wdała, ojciec był żołnierz zawołany, ale człek miękki... matka zasię, Wojniłłowiczówna de domo, cioteczna siostra Kulwiecówny, także była charakterna. — Rad to słyszę, mości mieczniku! — Owóż nie uwierzysz, mości książę, jakie to licho na Szwedów, ba! Na wszystkich nieprzyjaciół Rzeczypospolitej zawzięte. Gdyby kogoś o zdradę, choćby najmniejszą, posądzała, już by abominację nieprzezwyciężoną do niego czuła, choćby to anioł był, nie człowiek... Wasza książęca mość! wybacz staremu, który ojcem twoim mógłby z wieku, jeśli nie z godności być: porzuć Szweda... Toż to gorszy Tatara ojczyzny ciemięzca! Rusz przeciw takim synom swoje wojska, a nie tylko ja, ale i ona pociągnie z tobą w pole! Wybaczaj, wasza książęca mość, wybaczaj!... Ot! powiedziałem, com myślał! Bogusław przemógł się po chwili milczenia i tak mówić począł: — Panie mieczniku dobrodzieju! Godziło się wam wczoraj jeszcze przypuszczać, ale dziś już się nie godzi, że wam chcę jeno piaskiem w oczy rzucić, mówiąc, iż po stronie króla i ojczyzny stoję. Owóż pod przysięgą, jako krewnemu, powtarzam, że com o pokoju i o jego kondycjach rzekł, to była szczera prawda. Wolałbym i ja ruszyć w pole, bo mnie do tego natura ciągnie, ale żem widział, iż nie w tym ratunek, z czystej miłości musiałem się innego sposobu chwycić... I to mogę rzec, iżem niesłychanej rzeczy dokazał, bo żeby po straconej wojnie taki pokój zawrzeć, aby zwycięska potęga szła jeszcze na służbę zwyciężonej, tego by się sam najchytrzejszy z ludzi Mazarin nie powstydził... Nie panna Aleksandra jedna, ale i ja na równi z nią odium do nieprzyjaciół czuję. Co jednak czynić? jako tę ojczyznę ratować? nec Hercules contra plures! Więc pomyślałem sobie tak: "Miast zginąć, co byłoby i łatwiej, i pocieszniej, trzeba ją ratować." A iżem się w sprawach tego rodzaju u wielkich statystów ćwiczył, żem to elektora krewny i u Szwedów, za przyczyną brata Janusza, dobrze widziany, wnet począłem rokowania, a jaki był ich cursus i dla Rzeczypospolitej pożytek, to już waszmość wiesz: koniec wojny, uwolnienie spod opresji katolickiej waszej wiary, kościołów, duchowieństwa, stanu szlacheckiego, pospólstwa, pomoc szwedzka na wojnę moskiewską i kozacką, a bogdaj rozszerzenie granic... Za to zaś wszystko to jedno ustępstwo, że Carolus po Kazimierzu królem ma zostać. Kto więcej w tych czasach dla ojczyzny uczynił, niech mi stanie do oczu! — Prawda jest... ślepy by zobaczył... jeno stanowi szlacheckiemu okrutnie markotno będzie, że wolna elekcja ustanie. — A co ważniejsze, elekcja czy ojczyzna? — Wszystko jedno, mości książę, boć to kardynalny fundament Rzeczypospolitej... A cóż jest ojczyzna, jeżeli nie zbiór praw, przywilejów i wolności, stanowi szlacheckiemu przysługujących?... Pana i pod obcym panowaniem znaleźć można. Gniew i nuda przeleciały błyskawicą po obliczu Bogusława. — Carolus — rzekł — podpisze pacta conventa, jako i poprzednicy podpisywali, a po jego śmierci obierzem sobie, kogo zechcem... choćby tego Radziwiłła, który się z Billewiczówny narodzi. Miecznik stał przez chwilę jakoby olśniony tą myślą, na koniec podniósł rękę w górę i zakrzyknął z wielkim zapałem: — Consentior!.. — Tak i ja myślę, że się waść zgadzasz, choćby potem tron dziedziczny w naszej rodzinie miał zostać — rzekł ze złośliwym uśmiechem książę. — Tacyście wszyscy!... Ale to rzecz późniejsza. Tymczasem trzeba, żeby układy do skutku doszły... Rozumiesz waszmość, panie stryjcu? — Trzeba, jako żywo trzeba! — powtórzył z głębokim przekonaniem miecznik. — Dojść zaś mogą dlatego, że wdzięcznym jestem jego szwedzkiemu majestatowi pośrednikiem, a wiesz, waszmość, z jakowych przyczyn?... Oto, Carolus ma jedną siostrę za de la Gardie, a drugą, księżniczkę biponcką, jeszcze panną, i tę chce za mnie wydać, aby się z domem naszym skoligacić i gotową partię mieć na Litwie. Stąd jego dla mnie powolność, do której go i wuj elektor nakłania. — Jakże to? — spytał zaniepokojony miecznik. — Tak, mości mieczniku, że za waszego gołąbka oddałbym wszystkie księżniczki biponckie, razem z księstwem nie tylko Dwóch, ale i wszystkich na świecie Mostów. Jeno mi drażnić szwedzkiej bestii nie wypada, za czym udaję powolne dla ich rokowań ucho; ale niech jeno traktat podpiszą, zobaczymy! — Ba! to gotowi nie podpisać, gdy się dowiedzą, żeś się wasza książęca mość ożenił? — Mości mieczniku — rzekł z powagą książę — posądziłeś mnie o nieszczerość dla ojczyzny... Ja zaś, jako prawy obywatel, pytam cię teraz: mamli prawo dla swej prywaty dobro Rzeczypospolitej poświęcić? Pan Tomasz słuchał. — Więc co będzie? — Pomyśl sam waszmość: co ma być? — Dla Boga, widzę już, że ślub musi być odłożony, a przysłowie mówi: "Co się odwlecze, to i uciecze." — Ja serca nie zmienię, bom na całe życie pokochał, a i to trzeba waszmości wiedzieć, że wiernością samą cierpliwą Penelopę mógłbym zawstydzić. Miecznik przeląkł się jeszcze bardziej, bo właśnie całkiem przeciwne o wierności książęcej miał mniemanie, które i reputacja powszechna potwierdzała, książę zaś jakby na dobitkę dodał: — Ale masz wasza mość słuszność, że jutra swego nikt nie pewien: mogę zachorzeć, ba! nawet zbiera mi się na jakowąś obłożnicę, bom wczoraj tak zdrętwiał, że mnie ledwie Sakowicz odratował; mogę umrzeć, zginąć na wyprawie przeciwko Sapieże, a co będzie mitręgi, molestowań, zmartwień, tego by na wołowej skórze nie spisał. — Na rany boskie, radź mości książę! — Co ja poradzę? — odrzekł ze smutkiem książę — chociaż sam bym rad, ażeby klamka jak najprędzej zapadła. — Otóż, żeby zapadła... Wziąść ślub, a potem co będzie, to będzie... Bogusław zerwał się na równe nogi. — Na świętą Ewangelię! Waszmość ze swoim rozumem kanclerzem litewskim powinien byś zostać. Przez trzy dni inny by tego nie wymyślił, co waszmości od razu do głowy przyszło! Tak jest! tak! wziąść ślub i cicho siedzieć. To głowa! Ja i tak za dwa dni na Sapiehę ruszam, bo mus! Przez ten czas przejście tajemne do komnatki panieńskiej się urządzi, a potem w drogę! To głowa statysty! Dwóch albo trzech konfidentów do tajemnicy przypuścim i za świadków weźmiem, aby ślub odbył się formaliter. Intercyzę spiszem, wiano ubezpieczym, do którego zapis dołączę, i do czasu — sza! Mieczniku dobrodzieju! dziękuję z serca, dziękuję! Pójdź w moje objęcia, stryjcu, bo tobie najlepszą radę zawdzięczam. Nie ja będę protestował! Pójdź w moje objęcia, a potem do mojej śliczności... Będę odpowiedzi jej czekał, jako na węglach! Tymczasem zaś Sakowicza po księdza wyprawię! Bądź zdrów, ojczyku, a da Bóg, wkrótce i dziadku Radziwiłła! To rzekłszy książę wypuścił zdumionego szlachcica z objęcia i wypadł z komnaty. — Dla Boga! — rzekł do siebie ochłonąwszy miecznik. — Dałem taką rozumną radę, że i Salomon by się nie powstydził, a wolałbym, żeby się bez niej obyło. Tajemnica tajemnicą... Wszakże, łam głowę, tłucz łbem o ścianę, nie może inaczej być... Hm! nie może inaczej być! Ślepy dojrzy! Bogdaj tych Szwedów mróz ścisnął i wydusił w ostatku!... Żeby nie owe rokowania, to ślub odbyłby się z ceremoniami, jeszcze by cała Żmudź się na weselisko zjechała. A tu do własnej żony mąż musi w wojłokach chodzić, żeby hałasu nie narobić. Tfu, do licha! Nie tak prędko jeszcze Sicińscy popękają, choć Bogu chwała, że ich to nie minie... To rzekłszy poszedł do Oleńki. Książę tymczasem naradzał się w dalszym ciągu z Sakowiczem. — Tańcował szlachcic na dwóch łapach jak niedźwiedź — mówił Sakowiczowi — ale też mnie wymęczył! Uf! uścisnąłem go za to, aż mu żebra zatrzeszczały, i trząsłem nim tak, iż myślałem, że mu buty razem z wiechciami z nóg zlecą... A com mu powiedział: "stryjcu", to aż w oczach pęczniał, jakby się całą faską bigosu udławił. Tfu! tfu! poczekaj! Uczynię cię stryjcem, ale takich stryjców mam na kopy po całym świecie... Sakowicz! widzę już, jako ona mnie w swojej komnatce czeka i przyjmuje, oczki zamknąwszy i rączęta skrzyżowawszy... Czekaj i ty! wycałuję ja ci te oczki... Sakowicz! weźmiesz dożywociem Prudy za Oszmianą!... Kiedy Plaska może tu stanąć? — Przed wieczorem! Dziękuję waszej książęcej mości za Prudy... — Nic to! Przed wieczorem? to znaczy lada chwila... żeby to można dziś jeszcze, choćby o północy, ów ślub wziąść... Masz gotową intercyzę? — Mam. Hojny byłem w imieniu waszej książęcej mości. Birże pannie oprawą zapisałem... Będzie miecznik wył jak pies, gdy mu się to potem odbierze. — Posiedzi w lochu, to się uspokoi. — Nie trzeba i tego. Jak ślub pokaże się nieważny, to i wszystko nieważne. A nie mówiłem waszej książęcej mości, że się zgodzą? — Nie czynił najmniejszych trudności... Ciekawym, co ona powie... Jakoś go nie widać! — Padli sobie w ramiona i z rozczulenia płaczą, a błogosławią waszą książęcą mość, a nad dobrocią i urodą się unoszą. — Nie wiem, czyli nad urodą, bo jakoś mizernie wyglądam. Ciąglem niezdrów i boję się, żeby ona wczorajsza zdrętwiałość znów nie przyszła. — Ej, byleś wasza książęca mość ciepła zażywał... Książę już stał przed zwierciadłem. — Oczy mam podsiniałe i kiep Fouret brwi mi dziś krzywo uczernił. Patrz, czy nie krzywo? Każę mu palce wkręcić w kurek od muszkietu, a małpę zrobię moim kamerdynerem. Co to jest, że miecznika nie ma?... Chciałbym już do panny! Przecie pocałować się przed ślubem pozwoli... pocałować... posmakować!... Jak prędko się dziś ściemnia... Na Plaskę, jeśliby się wzdragał, trzeba obcążki do ognia wsadzić... — Plaska nie będzie się wzdragał, to szelma spod ciemnej gwiazdy! — I ślub da po szelmowsku. — Szelma szelmę po szelmowsku ożeni. Książę wpadł w dobry humor. — Gdzie rajfur drużbą, nie może być innego ślubu. Na chwilę umilkli i poczęli się śmiać obaj, ale rzechotanie ich dziwnie złowrogo rozlegało się po ciemnej izbie. Noc zapadała coraz głębsza. Książę począł chodzić po pokoju, stukając głośno czekanikiem, którym podpierał się silnie, bo od ostatniego odrętwienia nogi mu jeszcze niezbyt służyły. Wtem pachołkowie wnieśli kandelabry ze świecami i wyszli, lecz pęd powietrza pochylił płomienie świec tak, iż długo nie mogły się palić prosto, topiąc tymczasem obficie wosk. — Patrz, jak się świece palą — rzekł książę. — Cóż stąd wróżysz? — Że jedna cnota stopi się dziś jak wosk. — Dziw, jak długo trwa to chybotanie. — Może dusza starego Billewicza przelatuje nad płomieniami. — Głupiś! — rzekł porywczo książę Bogusław — ogromnieś głupi! A wybrał też sobie porę do mówienia o duchach! Nastała chwila milczenia. — W Anglii powiadają — ozwał się książę — że jak duch jakowy jest w izbie, to każda świeca będzie ci się palić błękitno, a te, patrz! płoną żółto, jak zwykle. — Furda!... — rzekł Sakowicz. — W Moskwie są ludzie... — Cicho no!... — przerwał Bogusław. — Miecznik nadchodzi... Nie! To wiatr porusza okiennicą. Diabli nadali tę ciotkę dziewczyny... Kulwiec-Hippocentaurówna! Słyszał kto o czymś podobnym? Ale też i wygląda na Chimerę. — Chcesz wasza książęca mość, to się z nią ożenię. Nie będzie zawadzać. Plaska nas zlutuje na poczekaniu. — Dobrze. Dam jej jaworową łopatę na prezent ślubny, a tobie latarnię, żebyś jej miał czym świecić. — Ale będę twoim wujaszkiem... Bogusiu... — Pamiętaj na Kastora! — odparł książę. — Nie gładź Kastora, mój Polluksie, pod włos, bo może ugryźć! Dalszą rozmowę przerwało wejście miecznika i panny Kulwiecówny. Książę postąpił ku nim żywo, podpierając się czekanikiem. Sakowicz wstał. — A co? można do Oleńki? — spytał książę. Lecz miecznik tylko ręce rozłożył, a głowę spuścił na piersi. — Mości książę! Synowica moja powiada, że jej testament pułkownika Billewicza zakazuje losem swym rozporządzać, a gdyby nawet nie zakazywał, tedyby za waszą książęcą mość, nie mając do niej serca, nie wyszła. — Sakowicz! słyszysz? — ozwał się strasznym głosem Bogusław. — O tym testamencie i ja wiedziałem — mówił miecznik — alem w pierwszej chwili nie uważał go za niezwalczone impedimentum. — Drwię sobie z waszych szlacheckich testamentów! — rzekł książę. — Plwam na wasze szlacheckie testamenta! rozumiesz!... — Ale my nie drwim! — odparł zaperzony pan Tomasz — a wedle testamentu wolno dziewce albo do klasztoru, albo za Kmicica. — Za kogo, szerepetko? za Kmicica?... Pokażę ja wam Kmiciców!... nauczę was!.. — Kogo to, mości książę, szerepetką nazywasz! Billewicza? I miecznik za bok się pochwycił w furii największej, lecz Bogusław w jednej chwili trzasnął go obuchem w piersi, aż w szlachcicu jękło i zwalił się na ziemię, sam zaś kopnąwszy leżącego nogą, aby drogę do drzwi otworzyć, wypadł bez kapelusza z komnaty. — Jezus! Maria! Józef! — wołała panna Kulwiecówna. Lecz Sakowicz chwycił ją za ramię i przyłożywszy jej kindżał do piersi mówił: — Cicho, klejnociku, cicho, turkaweczko najmilsza, bo ci twoje słodkie gardło poderżnę jako kulawej kurze. Siedź tu spokojnie i nie chodź na górę, bo tam się wesele twej siostrzenicy odprawia. Lecz w pannie Kulwiecównie płynęła również krew rycerska więc ledwie usłyszała słowa Sakowicza, natychmiast przestrach jej zmienił się w rozpacz i uniesienie. — Łotrze! zbóju! poganinie! — krzyknęła — zarżnij mnie, bo będę krzyczeć na całą Rzeczpospolitę. Brat zabit, krewna pohańbiona, nie chcę i ja żyć! Bij, zbóju, zarżnij! Ludzie schodźcie się! patrzajcie!... Dalsze słowa stłumił Sakowicz położywszy jej na ustach swą dłoń potężną. — Cicho, krzywa kądziołko! cicho, zwiędła ruto! — rzekł do niej. — Jać nie będę zarzynał, po co mam diabłu dawać to, co i tak jego, ale żebyś nie mogła jako paw krzyczeć, zanim się uspokoisz, to ci twą wdzięczną buzię własną twoją chustką obwiążę, a sam lutnię wezmę i "wzdychanego" ci zagram. Nie może być inaczej, jeno musisz mnie polubić. Tak mówiąc pan starosta oszmiański z wprawą prawdziwego rzezimieszka okręcił głowę panny Kulwiecówny chustką, pasem skrępował jej w mgnieniu oka ręce, nogi i rzucił ją na sofę. Następnie siadł przy niej i wyciągnąwszy się wygodnie spytał tak spokojnie, jak gdyby zwykłą rozpoczynał rozmowę. — Jakże waćpanna myślisz? Ja mniemam, że i Boguś równie sobie łatwo poradzi? Wtem zerwał się na równe nogi, bo drzwi otworzyły się szybko i ukazała się w nich panna Aleksandra. Twarz miała białą jak kreda, włos nieco rozrzucony, brew namarszczoną i zgrozę w oczach. Ujrzawszy leżącego miecznika przyklękła nad nim i poczęła ręką dotykać jego głowy i piersi. Miecznik odetchnął głęboko, otworzył oczy, podniósł się na wpół i jął rozglądać się po komnacie, jakby zbudzony ze snu, następnie wsparłszy się ręką o ziemię popróbował wstać, co mu się po chwili przy pomocy panienki udało, więc doszedł chwiejnym krokiem do krzesła i rzucił się w nie. Oleńka teraz dopiero dostrzegła pannę Kulwiecównę leżącą na sofie. — Czyś ją waść zamordował? — spytała Sakowicza. — Uchowaj Boże! — odrzekł starosta oszmiański. — Rozkazujęć rozwiązać! Tyle było mocy w jej głosie, że Sakowicz nie odrzekł ani słowa, jak gdyby rozkaz wyszedł od samej księżnej Radziwiłłowej, i począł rozwiązywać zemdloną pannę Kulwiecównę. — A teraz — rzekła panna — idź do twego pana, któren tam leży na górze. — Co się stało? — krzyknął oprzytomniawszy Sakowicz. — Waćpanna odpowiesz za niego! — Nie przed tobą, sługo! Precz! Sakowicz skoczył jak opętany. Kategoria:Potop